Seven Deadly Sins
by KiraSakura
Summary: Seven Deadly Sins: plural noun [the seven deadly sins] [in Christian tradition] the sins of pride, covetousness, lust, anger, gluttony, envy and sloth. [Sora had been the first, thrown against the tree and sliced open, dripping such a pretty red] [SoRiku]


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts I, II or CoM

**Warnings:** Shounen-ai sorta, and blood. YAY BLOOD

**Authors Note:** Blame the Maths. It's been getting to me. And the science. That's even worse.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

--** Seven** Deadly _Sins_: plural noun (the seven deadly sins) (in Christian tradition) the sins of pride, covetousness (greed), lust, anger, gluttony, envy and sloth --

E**n**_v_y

He watched them silently, watching as they laughed and talked. A small boy, with spiky brown hair and the bluest eyes sat grinning, madly waving his hands as he tried to explain his crazy idea to the girl who sat next to him. The girl, although she would most likely deny it upon first chance, wasn't really following the boy, her purple-blue eyes darting to and fro in confusion. Her red hair swayed lightly in the wind, and she tugged nervously at a random strand. She nodded when the boy let out a yell to show her the result of what would happen if you did this, and then did that, before doing this. They didn't notice the other boy, who sat near-by, watching them with aquamarine-green eyes, glaring lightly at the girl. His skin was pale, so very pale, and his hair was long and silver. His lips were thin, pulled tight together. His right hand was furiously tapping away at the sand he was sitting on. He felt a growl rise in his throat when the other boy turned to look at the girl with that _look_, and standing up the boy stormed off. The boy and the girl watched his departure curiously, wondering what had him so angry.

"What's wrong with Riku, Sora?" The girl asked. Sora shrugged, and continued his long-winded explanation.

"Who knows, Kairi"

Riku was so _envious_ of Sora's attention.

Gr_e_**e**d

"Hey, Riku!" Sora ran up to his best friend, laughing. His blue eyes shone with excitement, and he tugged Riku's hand. "C'mon! Kairi's sick today, so I decided we're gonna go to the beach!"

Riku stared down at the smaller boy, raising an eyebrow. "Kairi's sick?" He asked, trying to hide the obvious joy in his voice. Sora nodded a little sadly, and sighed. "Said she has strep-throat. Back that doesn't matter! C'mon!! I have something to show you!"

So Riku let Sora drag him down to the beach, smiling this little smile all the way. Sora was his today. And as the boys' pasted Kairi's house, Riku wondered how Sora hadn't been able to tell the difference between his voice and Kairi's. And all the while, Kairi sat in her room, perfectly healthy, waiting for Sora to turn up.

Riku was _greedy_ for Sora's attention.

P_r_i**d**e

Riku stood in front of Sora's house, hands clasped behind his back, smirking. He ran the doorbell, and the door opened to reveal a house full of balloons, streamers and sugar-filled children. Sora's mother stood before him, a dazed look on her face. Upon noticing the silver haired youth on her doorstep, she smiled warmly at him, and ushered him inside. The house was filled with loud, thumping music, children's screams, and smelt of baking cake and goods. Riku wandered into the large living room, greeting Tidus on his way. Clutched tightly in his hand was a box wrapped in gold, small and square. He smiled when he saw the table set up in there, piled high with gifts. Thankfully, no one was around, all of the children opting to go outside and poke Sora's father. So Riku started to dig through the boxes, until he came across a box wrapped in blue. He tugged it out, and smirked when saw Kairi's name signed on it. He stuff behind the couch, before placing his gift on top of the pile.

An hour later, Sora was tearing through his gifts, laughing joyously. Kairi sat on his right, frowning, wondering where her present had gone. Riku sat on his left, an intense feeling of joy beating in his chest. He grinned when Sora came upon his present, tearing away the wrapping paper. A loud gasp echoed about the room when the others saw what Riku had gotten his friend. Sora slipped the large silver chain and shining crown pendant over his head, and hugged Riku, thanking over and over.

Riku felt so _proud _for Sora's attention.

G**l**u_t_t**o**_n_y

Everyday Riku would find some new way to drag Sora's attention from Kairi. At first it was little things, such as giving Sora small gifts of candy. Then it turned to larger things, like tickets to the Blitzball championship. Riku relished it when Sora would laugh and gush and hug him, saying how much he loved Riku for what he had done. Riku cherished those times, for he knew that Sora would probably never say, 'I love you' the way Riku wanted him to. Slowly the giving of gifts began to become a habit, Riku soaking up Sora's attention like a sponge, but always wanting more more more. Kairi started to disappear, fading with every new trinket. And Riku continued to feed off the attention, devouring it.

Riku was a _glutton_ for Sora's attention.

S_l_**o**th

Soon Kairi was whipped from excistance, just a girl who the boys sometimes saw. She would watch them with this sad look, shooting guilt and pain Sora's way. But Riku would take the hits, and bury it all deep inside of him, hiding it away. Sora was _his _now, and no one was going to take that away. Riku soon started to grow lazy with his own attentions on the boy. Sora started to drift, float away, back to Kairi, and Riku never noticed. Riku stopped buying the gifts, Riku stopped showering the boy with praise. Riku simply stopped vying for Sora's attention, because now he had it. And now it was disappearing, slowly but surely.

Riku was _lazy_ for not noticing Sora's lack of attention.

Lu**s**_t_

Soon Sora returned his affections to Kairi, and she basked in Sora's natural light once again. Riku growled, fists clenched at his sides as he watched, once again down on the sand while they were on the tree, as Sora told Kairi about how he had fallen down the stairs when he was five. Kairi laughed, and Sora chuckled. His bright blue eyes swept over Riku, seeing not the envious, greedy, proud, gluttonous, lazy friend that Riku truly was, but a kind, smiling best friend. The little fool. Riku started to grow angry, so very angry, and he started to follow Sora around like a lost puppy.

Riku was _lusting_ for Sora's attention.

A**n**_g_er

"Riku! What are you--arghh---" Riku grinned manically as he wrenched the knife from Kairi's gut, blood pouring out onto the pristine white carpet. The girl's eyes widened, and she slumped forward, landing with a 'thump' against the ground. Riku smirked, drenched in blood, and he moved up the stairs and into her parent's bedroom. He raised the bloody knife, and plunged into the mother's head, and slit the father's throat. He walked out of the house, leaving a trail of red, and moved onto the next house. He knocked on the door, and smiling at the old woman who opened it stabbed her stomach. He killed the old man who lived with her, and continued on his bloody massacre. Finally, he came to Sora's home, and he walked inside. Sora's mother was in the kitchen, humming a little tune, and as she turned around greeting the silver-haired boy she got a knife to the throat. Sora's father came in, asking if anyone had seen his glasses, and promptly got his neck sliced open. Everyone on this wretched island was dead. Every last one. Sora had been the first, thrown against the goddamn tree and sliced open, dripping such a pretty red colour. Riku smirked, and stroked his blade.

"I fucking love you, Sora" And with that his own gut was open wide and fresh, bleeding crimson.

Riku was _angry_ that Sora never gave him attention.


End file.
